neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sledge (Transformers)
Sledge is the name of several characters in the various Transformers universes. Sledge has always been portrayed as a Decepticon-aligned construction vehicle. Transformers: Generation 1 Sledge is the name of a Decepticon Micromaster. He is a member of the Micromaster Combiner Constructor Squad. Sledge is a dedicated but unimaginative worker. Dreamwave Productions Dropshot has a one-page biography in Dreamwave's More Than Meets The Eye series. Toys *''Generation 1'' Micromaster Sledge (1990) :Combines with Hammer to form a dump truck. He was redecoed into Terror-Tread.http://www.tfu.info/1990/Decepticon/Sledge/sledge.htm Transformers: Energon Sledge is a member of the Decepticon Construction Team. Sledge is a member of the Decepticon Construction Team; Sledge transforms into a scoop loader. He was is to combine with his team to form the giant robot Constructicon Maximus. In the Energon TV show, Sledge is a seemingly non-sentient drone commanded by team leader Steamhammer. As with all of the Energon combiner limbs, Sledge has a twin brother on his team - Bonecrusher. Their energon weapon is a claw. In the Japanese series, each member shares his name with a Generation 1 Constructicon - Sledge's name is Scrapper. Animated series Construction Maximus was one of four combining Transformers sealed away in stasis beneath the surface of Cybertron to guard a hidden reservoir of Super Energon. Megatron, guided by Unicron, set out to search for it, and destroyed one of the immobile robots in his rage, only for the reservoir to then reveal itself. As the guardians awakened, Megatron immersed himself in the Super Energon to upgade himself into Galvatron, and Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus immediately swore fealty to Galvatron as the one who had awoken them. However, their "brother," Superion Maximus, refused, recognising Galvatron's evil and siding with the Autobots. Constructicon Maximus added plenty of firepower to the Decepticons' side, and he and Bruticus Maximus had several clashes with the "traitorous" Superion Maximus, until the time for their final battle came, set against the backdrop of the struggle to stop the Unicron-possessed Galvatron out in space. Constructicon Maximus was deactivated by Superion Maximus, who then had his limbs destroyed by Bruticus Maximus, but transferred Constructicon Maximus's limbs to himself and used them to defeat Bruticus, along with a little help from the ghost of the "brother" Megatron had destroyed. Constructicon Maximus was voiced by Don Brown. Dreamwave Productions Although an Energon "More Than Meets The Eye" biography series was planned, it not released before the company went bankrupt. Art for Sledge was produced. Toys *''Energon'' Basic Sledge (2005) :He shares a mold with Energon Bonecrusher. He was later redecoed into Classics Scrapper and Bonecrusher.http://www.tfu.info/2005/Decepticon/Sledge/sledge.htm Transformers: Classics Sledge is a Decepticon aligned Mini-Con. He had a biography printed in issue #17 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine, which described him as a bright person who is frustrated with his body, which is more designed for destruction that creating things. Fun Publications Sledge appeared among the Mini-Cons in the story The New World. He was among the Mini-Cons who followed Broadside in defecting to the Decepticons. He aided in the assassination of Modus Prime and then claimed a crazed Autobot was responsible. He and Wideload then destroyed the body of the Autobot before it could be examined. Toys *''Classics'' Mini-Con Sledge (2006) :A new mold. He came packaged with his team members.http://www.tfu.info/2006/Decepticon/Sledge/sledge.htm Transformers: Power Core Combiners Sledge is a Decepticon who was given Power Core technology by Megatron for his deep loyalty to Megatron and a deeper dedication to destruction and mayhem.TFW2005.com - Sledge with Throttler Toys *Power Core Combiners'' Sledge with Throttler (not yet released) :A new mold. His partner Throttler transforms into a drill that mounts on the scooper of his backhoe mode. References Category:Constructicons Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional construction workers Category:Micromasters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Power Core Combiners